


За десять минут до…

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Оказывается, Ньют и Криденс столько раз могли встретиться, но всякий раз что-то шло не так.





	За десять минут до…

Ньют уже устроился в каюте, а соседей всё не было видно. Он бережно убрал чемодан в откидной шкафчик, а сам прилёг на кровать, на всякий случай заранее притворившись спящим, чтобы ни у кого из пассажиров не возникло желания втянуть его в беседу. До отплытия «Форт Виктории» было ещё достаточно времени — может, и стоило побыть с Тиной подольше, но не хотелось её задерживать, да и чем больше оттягивался момент, тем труднее было прощаться.

В чём-то путешествие можно было считать успешным. Фрэнк на свободе и отправился домой, в Аризонскую пустыню. Тину восстановили в должности. Забрезжила призрачная надежда, что американское правительство смягчит своё отношение к тварям после того, как птица-гром и злыдень помогли им стереть из памяти горожан ужасы той ночи.

В чём-то он в очередной раз облажался. Самое главное — не сумел спасти Криденса. Ньют много раз прокручивал в голове события того утра, прикидывая, как он мог бы вмешаться и не дать аврорам атаковать обскура. Сколько раз после он исследовал Таймс-сквер и близлежащие районы, но не нашёл следов ни Криденса, ни обскура. Надежда, что из клочка магической сущности заново родится жизнь, была слишком иллюзорной. Поэтому Ньют ничего не сказал Тине о своём открытии, чтобы зря не обнадёживать.

Ньют поджал ноги и сильнее зажмурился. Когда он собрался передать Якобу чемодан со скорлупками яиц окками, Тина долго отговаривала его, убеждала, что это не самый разумный поступок, и вдруг сказала в сердцах: «Ты как будто откупаешься!» Что же, может, и своими бессмысленными поисками обскура Ньют тоже словно откупался от Криденса, прикидываясь, будто сделал всё, что смог.

_З а десять минут до…_

— Кроянс, шевелись!

Криденс уже устал поправлять мистера Скендера, но тому словно доставляло дьявольское удовольствие давать ему всё новые клички. Владелец волшебного цирка бодро шагал, явно лишь из щегольства опираясь на трость с тяжёлым набалдашником в виде хрустального черепа. Криденс плёлся сзади с двумя чемоданами. Высокий, в меховой шапке и тяжёлом пальто с таким же меховым воротником, Скендер казался настоящим исполином среди юрких пассажиров и членов экипажа.

Вся остальная пёстрая цирковая ватага уже погрузилась на борт «Форт Виктории». Криденс жалел, что пропустил это зрелище: уж больно интересно было глянуть, как циркачам удалось пронести тварей, да и самим не вызвать подозрений.

— Стой, Валио!

Криденс поставил чемоданы на пол и потёр запястья. Скендер шумно принюхался — даже не видя его лица, можно было ясно представить, как он раздувает ноздри. А затем без предупреждения сорвался с места и бросился в толпу, что поднималась на трап корабля с левой стороны. Проклиная всё на свете, Криденс помчался за ним. Скендер пробормотал контролёру: «Пацан со мной» и сделал еле заметное движение рукой, словно протёр стекло.

Только в каюте они перевели дух, а Криденс избавился от поклажи. Скендер сбросил ему на руки пальто, которое казалось даже тяжелее чемоданов.

— Что-то не так, мистер Скендер?

— Легавые! Полный порт легавых, всё ими пропахло. А у меня полные трюмы тварей, а каюты забиты подозрительными типами, да и с тобой не всё так гладко. Свалился на мою голову…

— Извините, — буркнул Криденс.

Скендер вдруг тепло посмотрел на него и ласково сказал:

— Ничего, Криденс. Я рад, что мы нашли друг друга.

Криденс попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но скулы словно свело, улыбка получилась неестественная. Всё же он тоже был счастлив. Эксцентричный и переменчивый характер Скендера — досадная мелочь, с которой можно было смириться.

Портключ перенёс в пустую подворотню, закрытую от магглов решёткой с запертой калиткой.

— Всё в порядке?

Якоб кивнул. Он и в самом деле выглядел бодро, разве что слегка побледнел. То ли не хотел подавать виду, то ли действительно относился к тем уникумам, которые переживали перемещения через порталы без последствий для организма.

— Алохомора!

Ржавчина с засова с шуршанием осыпалась, и калитка распахнулась, проводив их жалобным скрипом. До обители Николя Фламеля нужно было пройти несколько кварталов. Жаль, что портключ не перенёс их ближе к Монморанси, 51.

Якоб всё ещё деловито нёс ведро в руке, как будто оно было важной деталью облика. Ещё и прижимал к новому пальто.

— Оставь его.

— Вот ещё, полезная же штука, такими не разбрасываются. Как мы будем дальше путешествовать?

— Портключи одноразовые.

Якоб осмотрелся, но ведро всё равно не выпустил из рук.

— Как-то неприлично бросать его посреди улицы.

Кисть свободной руки дрожала, словно он пытался что-то стряхнуть с ладони. Видимо, друг всё-таки приврал о своём самочувствии. Ньют решил, что как только найдёт подходящее место, трансфигурирует ведро во что-то менее привлекающее внимание, например зонт.

_З а десять минут до…_

Всё нутро Криденса протестовало против улицы Монморанси. Ещё до рассвета Скендер отправил его расклеивать афиши. На карте у него высвечивались улицы, где обитали волшебники. Каким-то образом они расселились по всему Парижу. И именно на улице Монморанси терпение Криденса лопнуло. «Небось живёт здесь один какой-нибудь пень, который даже в цирк не ходит. Все труды насмарку».

Криденс вытащил из-за уха грифелёк, зачеркнул точку на волшебной карте, затем выбрал укромное место и превратился в обскура. Тёмный и прозрачный, он заскользил вниз, прикидывая, сколько ещё точек позволит себе зачеркнуть, прежде чем вернётся в цирк.

Ньют без труда перешагнул канал и помог перейти Якобу.

— Спасибо, дружище.

Всякий раз, когда Ньют подавал руку или придерживал, Якоб благодарил — и не надоедало ему. На особо сложных участках пути все их диалоги сводились лишь к такому обмену любезностями, ни о чём больше говорить не хотелось.

Где-то неподалёку раздался плеск, словно что-то тяжёлое нырнуло в воду. Ньют почувствовал, что Якоб сильнее сжал его руку и отпускать не собирался.

— Здесь кто-то водится? — спросил Якоб вполголоса.

— Я же говорил, здесь нечего бояться. Если бы Юсуф наткнулся на какую-нибудь тварь, он бы с радостью поделился.

— Ладно уж.

Якоб отпустил его и извинился непонятно за что.

— Пойдём скорее.

Ньюту не терпелось увидеть, что же там будет — в следующем изгибе каменно-водяного лабиринта.

_З а десять минут до…_

Обскур скользил по воде вслед за змеёй. Ощущения волнующие — словно вот-вот растворишься, как капля чёрной акварельной краски. И всё пропало. Нагини зря старалась, помогая ему сбежать, зря вызвалась быть проводником, зря рискует собой, находясь столько времени в теле змеи… Вовремя вспомнив, он слегка коснулся упругой чешуи.

Змея шумно шлёпнулась на каменный пол и обратилась в Нагини. Криденс тут же тоже превратился и прижал её к себе. Зубы мелко подрагивали, мокрое трико облепило тело, как змеиная кожа.

— Спасибо, что напомнил. Сейчас отдохнём немного и поплывём дальше.

— Мне показалось сквозь воду, или я слышал голоса?

— Тут часто бродят всякие.

Нагини подняла голову, её глубокие глаза чайного цвета хищно блеснули.

— Если сунутся в воду, я их проглочу.

Только когда она снова прижалась к нему и тихонько захихикала, Криденс понял, что Нагини шутит. С ней всегда было так… странно, и оттого так волнующе.


End file.
